ABSTRACT The Training (Career Development) Component of the Autonomic RDCRC will develop an Autonomic Rare Diseases Clinical Research Consortium Scholars Program to train new investigators for clinical research in Rare Autonomic Diseases. Autonomic diseases can have a devastating impact on the lives of patients, which is compounded by the shortage of physicians who are knowledgeable about their pathophysiology and management. Our program will include a mentored research experience, a multi-institutional autonomic seminar series, a core didactic curriculum, and career development activities. The selection of the Autonomic RDCRC Scholars and their training will be a collaborative effort, involving all members of this Consortium. All of the Consortium investigators and their institutions have a long record of leadership in the field of Autonomic Disorders and have extensive experience in the mentoring or pre- and post-doctoral trainees.